It's been a long night
by matea
Summary: Ron tries out a new way of communicating to other witches and wizards with the help of Hermione. They get into another one of their arguments, only this time, it’s gone way too far....
1. A Midnight Meeting

Title: It's been A Long Night  
  
By: matea  
  
Summary: Ron tries out a new way of communicating to other witches and wizards with the help of Hermione. They get into another one of their arguments, only this time, it's gone way too far....  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated publishing and/or distribution companies, and are used without permission.  
  
The Department of Magical Communications and Mr. Arlack both belong to the author of this work of amateur fiction. The names above may not be used without the author's permission.  
  
No profit is made from the distribution of this story.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: A Midnight Meeting  
  
Ron woke up in the middle of the night, and felt his stomach grumble. He turned to the wizard clock hanging on his bedroom wall, and looked at the time. It was 2:00 in the morning. Ron thought of going to the kitchen downstairs to relieve his mid-night hunger. So he groggily got out of his bed, went out of the room, and down the stairs leading to the kitchen.  
  
As he went down the crooked staircase, he heard his father's voice. His father was in the kitchen, talking to Fudge, the British Minister of Magic, whose head was floating by the fire.  
  
"And how is the project as of today, Weasley?" Mr. Fudge asked.  
  
"Oh, the project is going smoothly, Mr. Fudge. No problem at all." Mr. Weasley replied.  
  
Ron froze for a second, then decided to sit along the stairs, and listened to their conversation.  
  
"Good.... I've requested the Department of Magical Communications to give you a box of samples, including a copy of the Ministry's plans to introduce it to the wizarding public." Said Mr. Fudge.  
  
"Samples... of what...?" Ron muttered under his breath. "Could it be a new way of talking to other wizards and witches...?"  
  
"But, Mr. Fudge, ...I think it would be better if the samples were kept by someone from that department, don't you think? I mean, I'm just substituting for Mr. Arlack for the time being...." Mr. Weasley argued.  
  
Mr. Arlack, the Head of the Department of Magical Communications, left for the United States more than 3 weeks ago. He had to work with the United States Ministry of Magic, in one of its California offices, on creating a witches and wizards Internet, that didn't use any `electricity'. No one knew when he would be coming back.  
  
Mr. Fudge assigned Mr. Weasley to take his place in the meantime, since Mr. Weasley had worked for Communications ever since he graduated Hogwarts. But he transferred to Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, when Fred and George were born.  
  
"Oh come on, Weasley... You're better than anyone else in that department! I've told Arlack that you'd be taking his place while he's away, and he sounded very pleased. If anyone could spearhead this project aside from him, it would be you." Mr. Fudge said.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Fudge, I'll keep the jars." Mr. Weasley blushed.  
  
"There goes Crouch... try to flatter dad into doing HIS work... the nerve!". Thought Ron, still watching and listening from the stairs.  
  
"That's the spirit! ... You will get the box of jars from the Communications office, tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I want you find out as much as you can about it. And give a daily report on what you have done so far." Said Fudge.  
  
"Yes, sir." Said Weasley.  
  
"Well then, everything's settled" Said Mr. Fudge  
  
Ron hurriedly, yet quietly, went up the stairs, as he heard the two gentlemen exchange their greetings. "I hope he doesn't see me." Ron worried.  
  
Just as Ron slowly shut his bedroom door, he heard the faint sound of his father's footsteps from the bottom of the long crooked staircase. The footsteps were then followed by the shut of a door.  
  
"Phew! That was close" Ron whispered, in a relieved tone.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
matea isn't my real name. I just made it up. This is my first fanfic. So do try to be less critical, ok? Let me know about what you think of this fic. Anything that needs changing or editing? Or adding? Or something you'd like to see in the next chapter, perhaps? As much as possible, review my fics. I'd like to know what you guys think about what I wrote. I'm new to this whole fanfiction writing thing (but I've been reading fanfiction for ages!). Plus, I don't let anyone read my fanfics before I upload them. I just read them and edit them over and over and over.... I already have a copy of the next chapter. But I won't post it until you readers give me some reviews, ok?  
  
Matea  
  
^_^ 


	2. The Large Cardboard Box

Title: It's been A Long Night  
  
By: matea  
  
Summary: Ron tries out a new way of communicating to other witches and wizards with the help of Hermione. They get into another one of their arguments, only this time, it's gone way too far....  
  
******************************************************************************Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated publishing and/or distribution companies, and are used without permission.  
  
No profit is made from the distribution of this story.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: The Large Cardboard Box  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Mrs. Weasley asked, in an angry, impatient manner. She walked back and forth, across the kitchen, staring at the grandfather clock with nine golden hands. One hand, with Mr. Weasley's name engraved on it, was pointed at "traveling".  
  
It was 8:00 in the evening, and Mr. Weasley was usually home by 6. His family had been waiting for him for an hour-and-a-half. But their dinner was getting cold, and so they decided to have dinner without him. Mrs. Weasley, however, had just finished eating her supper.  
  
"Maybe he had to work something out at the Ministry." Ginny suggested.  
  
Just one second after Ginny said the word "Ministry", the front door swung wide open and slammed against the wall. It was Mr. Weasley, carrying a large, white cardboard box. On top it was his dingy, disheveled suitcase and a stack of stuffed, large, brown envelopes.  
  
"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
"Dad!" the Weasley children declared.  
  
"Hello, darling" said Mr. Weasley, as his wife gently kissed on the cheek.  
  
"Hi, kids!" Mr. Weasley beamed.  
  
"Hi, Dad!" They said in unison.  
  
"Let me help you with your things, Arthur dear -" Said Mrs. Weasley, as she tried to lift the heavy objects off his hands.  
  
"No, No, it's okay, honey -" said Mr. Weasley, in a reassuring manner.  
  
"Alright then." she replied. She took her hands off the pile and turned to close the door.  
  
"Any word from Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband, as she walked towards the dining table and quietly picked up the empty platters.  
  
"Not yet. But Fudge has received word from them and said that everything's fine. I assume you haven't received any letters from him." Mr. Weasley answered. He was still standing by the entrance to the kitchen, carrying his heavy load.  
  
"No, we haven't." Mrs. Weasley said, looking up at her husband. She continued washing the serving platters by the kitchen sink.  
  
Percy wasn't at the Burrow that night. He had gone to Ireland (along with his new boss), to talk with the Irish Ministry of Magic about cauldron thickness. Their department had been working on this project for more than a year now, but there were still a lot of things to do. It had been 2 days since he left, and he would come back in a week's time.  
  
"What's in the box, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley (who was busy rinsing the serving platters), looking at him.  
  
"Oh, just the usual Muggle stuff." Said Mr. Weasley casually.  
  
Not those Muggle things again (!), she thought.  
  
"I won't be having dinner, Molly. I'm not very hungry, and I think I'll go to bed early." He continued. "Good night, kids." Mr. Weasley went up the long, crooked staircase, lugging the big cardboard box.  
  
"Good night, Dad." Ron, the twins and Ginny replied.  
  
The children could still hear their father's footsteps up the old staircase. As they heard their parents' bedroom door shut, they all turned to their dinner plates, and continued eating.  
  
A minute later, the same door from upstairs swung wide open. The young Weasleys jumped from their seats.  
  
"Molly -" shouted Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Yes, Arthur?" yelled Mrs. Weasley as she looked up the stairs.  
  
"I can't seem to find my pajamas. Where are they?" he cried out.  
  
"They're in the last drawer of your wardrobe!" she responded.  
  
"Can't you just come up and help me look for them?" he bellowed.  
  
"Just a minute, dear -" She echoed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley quickly washed and dried her dirty hands. She turned to her children at the dinner table. They had all been listening to their parents' loud talking and looked quite shocked, except for Ginny. Their mother then smiled.  
  
"Oh, what's wrong with you boys? You three have been acting so tense, ever since your father came home." She said, shaking her head.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned around and headed out the kitchen and up the staircase. The three didn't look surprised anymore, and soon continued having their dinner.  
  
"I wonder what's REALLY inside Dad's box?" Fred asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Didn't you hear what Daddy just said? ... It's just a bunch of Muggle stuff." Ginny told them.  
  
"But Dad usually lets us play with his Muggle objects..." George argued.  
  
As the three talked about the box, Ron drank his glass of pumpkin juice. He kept thinking about whether he should tell his siblings about what was inside it or not.  
  
"It's got to be "the samples" (!)", he thought.  
  
Ron quietly listened to their debate, but kept on thinking about what he should do. If he told them about " the samples", Fred and George would probably try to steal them first. And if their father caught them, his brothers would blame him for "knowing" what was inside beforehand, and for telling them what the contents were. He definitely didn't want to happen.  
  
If he pretended to sound uninterested like Ginny, he thought, it might be too obvious. Too obvious that it didn't sound like him at all. Because like Fred and George, Ron was very fond of Muggle artifacts.  
  
After a few minutes of careful thinking, Ron finally knew what to do.  
  
"I wouldn't touch that box if I were you, Fred and George." Ron said in a bossy tone.  
  
"Oh Ronniekins, you're starting to sound like Percy!" George uttered in a rather high voice. The twins began to chuckle and cried of laughter. Ginny, on the other hand, didn't find it funny at all. She just gave a loud sigh, shook her head and rested it onto her right hand, which was on the dinner table. Ron merely rolled his eyes and pouted.  
  
"Nice shot, Ron!", he thought. "How are you going to get that cardboard box now (without Fred and George stealing it first)?" he added.  
  
Mrs. Weasley went down the stairs and smiled at her children. "Done eating?" she asked.  
  
The children all nodded their red-haired heads.  
  
"Would you like some dessert? I think we still have some leftover cheesecake from last night." She addressed to them.  
  
"Uh, no, thank you." They replied, shaking their heads.  
  
"Oh, alright then... Who's turn is it to wash the dishes?" she questioned.  
  
"Mine." Said Fred, in a very glum voice.  
  
Ron then thought of an idea.  
  
"I can wash the dishes for Fred, Mum. It's fine with me." He said.  
  
Fred looked stunned. Ron never did any chores for him, ever!  
  
"There's something fishy going on....", the twin thought.  
  
"I'll think I'll go up to my room...." Ginny yawned. The youngest Weasley quietly went up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to help me, Mum. I can do this myself... Don't worry...." Ron said to his mother, who had picked up the glasses.  
  
"Okay, dear." She smiled. His mother then went up the stairs.  
  
Fred stared at Ron with an evil look. The older Weasley knew there was something going on. But he turned to George and left the kitchen instead, as the twins kept talking in low voices.  
  
On their way out, Ron pulled out his magic wand from his trousers, and aimed it at the back of Fred's head. He squinted his eyes and whispered "Obliviate!". Blue, silver and gold sparks flew out of his wand. With lightning speed, Ron aimed his wand at George and cast the same spell.  
  
The sparks both hit the twin's heads and for a while, theirs heads jerked forward. The two then stopped walking and shook their heads.  
  
His older brothers then sported blank expressions, and shook their heads again. They had finally gone back to their senses. Ron quickly tucked his wand back into his trousers.  
  
The two looked at each other with mischievous smiles, and said, "Last one in the room is a rotten dragon's egg!". The twins hurriedly ran up the stairs laughing and shouting at the top of their voices.  
  
Ron grinned from ear to ear and continued washing the glasses.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Okay so the first few chapters do not sound anything like the summary. This is just the beginning so don't worry. I just don't want my story to begin in the middle of the action (which is what a lot of Fanfic authors do). I like my stories to get more interesting little by little.  
  
This chapter is a lot longer than I had first imagined. I placed a lot of extra dialog and `thoughts', which I thought could set the mood (well, something like that).  
  
Most of all, I'd like to say a special thanks to my first reviewer, ronhermione4ever.  
  
By the way, the next chapter still doesn't have much to do with THE story. But there is a little something about the "new way of communicating to other witches and wizards". Watch out for it!  
  
Don't forget your reviews!  
  
matea  
  
^_^ 


	3. EUREKA!

Title: It's been A Long Night  
  
By: matea  
  
Summary: Ron tries out a new way of communicating to other witches and wizards with the help of Hermione. They get into another one of their arguments, only this time, it's gone way too far....  
  
**************************************************************************** **Before I begin with chapter 3, I'd like to say a few things before my usual Author's Notes. First of all, I'm sorry if I kept you readers waiting for too long. I've had a busy week at school, and it's only now that I've had enough time to continue my fanfic writing.  
  
Second, I'd like to thank my sister (who was finally able to beta-read my stories). She thought the chapters were too short (she was the only one who gave a negative review). So this time, I've decided to make the next few chapters longer.  
  
OK, enough of the chitchat. Let's get on with the story, shall we?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated publishing and/or distribution companies, and are used without permission.  
  
"The contents of the box", the Effingo spell, the Consummo Effingo spell, and the Office of the Minister of Magic all belong to the author of this work of amateur fiction. The names above may not be used without the author's permission.  
  
No profit is made from the distribution of this story.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 3: EUREKA!  
  
Ron was sound asleep in his large bed, on that cool, early-July night. He was stretched across his bed like a giant letter "x", and was breathing rather loudly. His mouth was half-open and his chest slowly rose and sunk at each breath.  
  
His bed began to tremble and quake. It shook as if there was a tremor. But the rest of the room wasn't shaking. So it couldn't be a tremor of some sort….  
  
Ron repeatedly blinked his eyes open when he felt his bed vibrate. He wasn't surprised at all when he woke. In fact, he was still feeling very groggy.  
  
He drowsily reached for his alarm clock, which had been jumping under his Chudley Cannons comforter. He pulled it from under the thick quilt and turned off the alarm in a snap. He placed the clock on his bedside table and slowly got out of his bed.  
  
"Thank God it worked this time" he said in a low voice.  
  
Ron had been trying to wake up at 2 o' clock in the morning for three days now. But his attempts failed miserably… until now.  
  
On the first night, his alarm clock woke up everyone at the Burrow. His parents, twin brothers, and sister all marched up to his bedroom and asked why his alarm clock turned off so late at night. He explained that he must have set it at the wrong time. The next night, he had slept through the alarm and woke up the next morning instead. Last night, his alarm did not work at all. Ron was glad that the plan was going smoothly.  
  
Ron pulled down his white T-shirt and boxing shorts, as he headed to the bathroom. He wiped his freckled face with a damp towel and combed his red hair with his fingers. He stepped out of the bathroom and got his brand new wand from a set of drawers. While holding the wand with his right hand, Ron put on his slippers, and quietly went out the door.  
  
The 15-year-old boy felt his Goosebumps rise and shiver as he carefully descended the long, crooked staircase. He finally got to the second floor landing, where his parents' bedroom was. Ron, with great caution, opened the white door.  
  
Ron took a peek inside the room as the door creaked open. He saw his parents, both in a deep slumber. His father was spread out across the bed, in his pajamas, like a starfish at the bottom of the sea. He was snoring loudly, but this didn't seem to wake his wife up. Ron's mother was all coiled up, like a baby in a mother's womb. She too was snoring, but not as loud as her husband was. Mrs. Weasley's hair was in curlers, and was sleeping in a silk dressing robe.  
  
Knowing that the coast was clear, Ron slowly opened the door even wider and finally went inside. He took off his slippers and held them with his left hand. Ron tucked his magic wand inside his boxer shorts.  
  
Ron tiptoed across the room, trying to think of where his father might have kept the box. But it was so difficult to think amid all that snoring.  
  
Ron first checked the nightstand. He pulled the bottom drawer but couldn't find any box.  
  
"Wait a minute! That box is much too large to hide in here! Why am I even looking through this bedside table?" thought Ron, in an exclaimed tone.  
  
The young boy pushed back the drawer and crawled towards his parent's chest. He opened the heavy lid, hoping the box was there.  
  
Ron took out all kinds of objects from the trunk. Beside him dozens of piles of wizarding magazines, small boxes of junk, his parents' old schoolbooks, unused diaries, and his father's paperwork from the Ministry of Magic. Yet, there was still nothing about the box he had been looking for!  
  
Getting a little impatient, Ron put everything back in place. And with great care, he closed the lid of the trunk at the foot of his parents' bed.  
  
Ron stood up and arched his back, as it was beginning to ache. The young Weasley crept to the tall set of white drawers across the smelly trunk.  
  
Ron pulled every single drawer from its slot, but still found nothing. All he discovered were his father and mother's underwear, dozens of pairs of socks, and a few other personal belongings.  
  
He turned his head to his mother's dresser. But he realized that the box couldn't POSSIBLY be there. His mother wouldn't let anyone touch the dresser, not even his father.  
  
"At least I don't have to waste my time searching through there." Ron said under his breath.  
  
The freckle-faced boy, with much discretion, headed for his mother's cabinet. He pulled the two white closet doors open and looked through the bottom of the wardrobe. It was covered with stack of boxes… shoe boxes, that is.  
  
More frustrated than ever, Ron shut the doors and sneaked to his father's cabinet.  
  
"Aaargh! I've been looking everywhere and still no box! The nightstand, the old chest, the drawers, mum's closet… nothing! It better be in dad's cabinet! This is the only hiding place left in the room. It's got to be there! … Sigh, why didn't I think of dad's closet any sooner? … Ooh… If I don't find it in there… I just don't know what I'll do…." The boy kept thinking.  
  
Ron pulled the two wardrobe doors open and hurriedly peered at the bed of his father's cabinet. At the closet floor were a heap of shoeboxes, pairs of leather shoes… and a large, white cardboard box, with its lid half open.  
  
Ron's pale face beamed at the sight of the box and he gave a big, big smile. He wanted to shout with joy so badly, but he knew that would wake his parents up, and he would get caught.  
  
"Yes!" he happily and proudly cheered.  
  
Ron carefully took out the box from the bottom of the closet and placed it in front of him. He opened the box and found a large, brown envelope. He flipped it open and discovered a set of documents.  
  
"It's probably about Dad's new project at the Ministry." He muttered.  
  
Ron shuffled through the documents and quickly glanced at them. He tugged out his wand from his shorts and pointed it at one document. He nodded his head and whispered:  
  
"Effingo!"  
  
On top of the parchment from the Ministry popped a duplicate copy, with frayed edges. Ron laid the copy on the carpeted floor and continued reproducing imitations of the other documents. He grinned at how well he had done the spell, as he went on.  
  
"I hope the Ministry doesn't catch me doing this" Ron thought for a moment.  
  
Ron had learned the Effingo Spell from his friend Hermione back in third year. He never thought that the spell could come in handy one of these days.  
  
He finally created a copy of the brown envelope, and stuffed the tattered papers inside.  
  
Ron glimpsed inside the box to see what else was in there. He found a dozen of brown glass jars, the size of his fist, filled with some sort of strange powder.  
  
"What… what is this?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"THIS is supposed to let me talk to other witches and wizards?! … Why, they're just jars of powder! …" He added.  
  
"They look a lot like Floo Powder, though… Wait a minute! … Maybe it's some new sort of Floo Powder? Or a new kind of Fire-Talking? ... There's more to these jars than I thought. I'd better create a copy and try it out with someone. Hmm…. " Ron said.  
  
Ron picked out a jar from inside the box and aimed his wand at it. He nodded his head one more time and murmured:  
  
"Consummo Effingo!"  
  
And on Ron's lap popped a new jar of Floo-like powder.  
  
Hermione had once taught Ron that saying "Consummo" at the beginning of the spell could improve the chances of creating an almost indistinguishable copy. After all, the boy couldn't steal a jar from the box. His father would surely notice that.  
  
The freckle-faced redhead returned the real jar to its proper place, and laid the original brown envelope on top. He neatly closed the flaps of the cardboard box and pushed it back inside his father's cabinet.  
  
Ron tucked his wand underneath his shorts once more and carried the envelope and jar in his arms. He slid his feet onto his slippers and shuffled to the bedroom door. He tediously opened the door and went out.  
  
Hugging the two objects as tight as he could, Ron tiptoed up the long, crooked staircase. He could have used the Wingardium Leviosa or Accio spells to bring the jar and envelope upstairs, but he chose not to. He was rather worried about tiring out his new wand… so soon.  
  
Ron finally made it to his bedroom. He opened the white wooden door and got inside. He plopped the two things onto his bed and took off his slippers. The 15-year-old boy then jumped onto his bed, searched the envelope and skimmed through the first document.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Office of the Minister of Magic  
  
British Ministry of Magic  
  
London, England  
  
8 July 1995  
  
Mr. Arthur Weasley  
  
Office of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts  
  
British Ministry of Magic  
  
London, England  
  
Dear Mr. Weasley,  
  
Good day!  
  
I hope that you will find out more about this Klat Powder.  
  
Since this powder is still in its experimental stage, I highly advise you NOT to let your children get their hands on the contents of this box.  
  
Do not forget to submit to me a daily report of what you have done so far.  
  
You may come to my office at any time, if you have any more questions on this matter.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
British Minister of Magic  
  
P.S. Below is a list of the contents of this envelope:  
  
1. This letter.  
  
2. A brief description of Klat Powder.  
  
3. Instructions on how to use the powder.  
  
4. Safety precautions to keep in mind while using.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Well, that wasn't a very long letter, was it?" said Ron in a soft voice. "The next few pieces of parchments should have more information on this Klat Powder." He continued.  
  
Ron's eyes began to water and blink incessantly. They were beginning to fell heavy… Then, Ron let out a loud yawn….  
  
"I'd better get back to sleep… I'll just continue reading these some other time." He uttered.  
  
Ron placed the parchment back inside the envelope and hid it under his bed. He picked up the jar from in between the thick sheets and concealed the object underneath the bed as well.  
  
Ron drew his wand from his boxers and kept it inside the drawer of his nightstand.  
  
The sleepy redhead pulled up his comforter, turned to one side, and whispered "Klat Powder…." His eyes were now shut and he had gone back to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This chapter was really supposed to be much longer, and I was supposed to reveal more about the contents of the box. But (in the story), it's much too late in the evening to do anything else and Ron's getting really sleepy.  
  
When you guys send me your reviews, do add some constructive feedback.  
  
Thanks to those who have given me reviews!  
  
matea  
  
^_^ 


	4. Better Than Fire-Talking

Title: It's been A Long Night  
  
By: matea  
  
Summary: Ron tries out a new way of communicating to other witches and wizards with the help of Hermione. They get into another one of their arguments, only this time, it's gone way too far....  
  
**************************************************************************** **For the past few days, I've wondering why I haven't received any reviews at all! I've even tried e mailing those who have sent reviews to my fics before, but nothing happened. But hopefully, I'll get more comments and readers after this chapter.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated publishing and/or distribution companies, and are used without permission.  
  
Klat Powder, Zenitramus Arlack and the Department of Magical Communications all belong to the author of this work of amateur fiction. The names above may not be used without the author's permission.  
  
No profit is made from the distribution of this story.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 4: Better than Fire-talking  
  
After a hearty evening meal, Ron Weasley went up to his bedroom and decided to continue reading the documents. He pulled out tattered brown envelope and the small brown jar from under his bed. The young man drew out the envelope's contents and skipped the first piece of paper, as he had already read it the night before. He looked through the second parchment, which read:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
The Department of Magical Communications  
  
British Ministry of Magic  
  
London, England  
  
Klat Powder is a new means of communicating to other witches and wizards. Zenitramus Arlack, the Department of Magical Communications Head of the British Ministry of Magic, created this new invention.  
  
Arlack believed that Fire-Talking was an excellent means of magical communication, except that there were many problems. Skilled magicians could only do fire talking. You needed a fireplace in order to talk to someone. And most of all, the reception between the sender and receiver was very poor.  
  
Arlack then thought of creating a new kind of fire talking, with clearer reception, no fireplace and best of all, can be used by any witch or wizard young and old. Also thought of making this portable, by creating it in powder form.  
  
When in the hands of Muggles, the powder turns into a green, coarse sugar, he noted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"That's it!" Ron angrily muttered under his breath. He couldn't believe that was all the essay said about Klat Powder! Muggles getting their hands on the powder… What was THAT supposed to mean?  
  
Ron thought about this for a second and then realized something.  
  
"But of course! This whole Klat Powder thing is totally brand new to the wizarding world. Of course they wouldn't write so much about the powder if they hardly had any idea of what it is! … Isn't that why Dad's got the samples to test and study? … I can't believe I'm so stupid!" He spoke to himself.  
  
The redhead pondered on how the powder was used. Do you scatter it into the air? Do you mix it with water? How? Ron chose to read the next piece of parchment, which contained the instructions on how to use the unusual, sugar-like powder. He picked up the instructions and browsed through the document.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Department of Magical Communications  
  
British Ministry of Magic  
  
London, England  
  
Klat Powder Instructions:  
  
1. Scatter a small amount of the powder into the air, while saying, "I wish to speak/talk with/to __________."  
  
2. For the receiver to begin a conversation with you, he/she must say, "I wish to speak/talk with/to __________."  
  
Note: The receiving end can hear your voice, but cannot see your face. All he/she sees is a green cloud of smoke (until step 2 is completed).  
  
3. To end the conversation, the receiver should place his/her hand or a medium to large-sized object in the puff of smoke. The smoke should disperse.  
  
4. Scattered powder will evaporate into the air after 5 hours.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Hmmm… that doesn't sound very difficult." Ron commented.  
  
He picked the largest piece of paper from the envelope and skimmed through the long list of safety precautions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Department of Magical Communications  
  
British Ministry of Magic  
  
London, England  
  
20 Do's and Don'ts to remember while using Klat Powder:  
  
1. DO keep the lid closed all the time. Klat Powder will completely evaporate in five hours if the jar is left open.  
  
2. DON'T sprinkle the powder on anyone, on any magical creature, or on any magical object.  
  
3. DON'T eat the powder, nor add it to any food and drink.  
  
4. DON'T use the powder to play practical jokes on people, especially Muggles.  
  
5. DON'T deeply inhale the smoke.  
  
6. DON'T use the powder for anything else other than to communicate.  
  
7. DON'T exchange any physical object via Klat Powder. Smoke will disperse immediately.  
  
8. DON'T burn the powder, nor throw it onto a fireplace. There will be an extremely unpleasant smell.  
  
9. DON'T let the powder get into your eyes. Coarse, grainy feeling in the eyes might feel uncomfortable.  
  
10. DON'T rub the powder against your skin.  
  
11. DON'T allow children 6 years old and below to use the powder.  
  
12. DON'T use too much powder when scattering.  
  
13. DON'T use the powder to talk to wizarding folk within close range. THIS IS COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY.  
  
14. DON'T deeply inhale the contents of the jar.  
  
15. DON'T use the powder as a potion ingredient.  
  
16. DON'T feed the powder to nay creature, whether magical or not.  
  
17. DON'T give the powder to any Muggle. If the powder gets into a Muggle's hands, it will turn into rock sugar (which cannot be consumed).  
  
18. DO remember will appear greenish in the puff of smoke, when you talk via Klat Powder.  
  
19. DO label the jar. Klat Powder might be confused with Floo Powder, or for some other substance.  
  
20. DO follow everything on this list.  
  
A friendly reminder from the Department of Magical Communications of the British Ministry of Magic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Sheesh … I can't believe the Ministry listed down so many DON'TS! How am I going to remember all of these? … Sigh… But of course, doesn't the Ministry ALWAYS impose so many rules" Ron exasperated.  
  
"Well… I guess that's all the documents." He continued.  
  
The boy took all the pieces of parchment and dropped them inside the large brown envelope. He picked up the jar and looked at the contents.  
  
"Why don't I give it a try?" Ron softly spoke.  
  
The freckle-faced boy twisted the lid off the jar and carefully tapped the opening onto the palm of his hand. Ron threw the tiny amount of powder into the air and watched it fall onto the floor. Nothing happened.  
  
Ron felt that there was something odd. According to one of the papers he had just read, a cloud of green smoke was supposed to appear. But why didn't it appear?  
  
"Aaah! How could I forget?! … I have to TALK to someone to make this whole thing work… How dumb of me!" he exclaimed.  
  
But Ron just couldn't use the Klat Powder at that moment. It was still early in the evening. If his siblings or parents caught him with a strange wizarding object, he'd surely be in a lot of trouble. He would just have to test the powder some other time.  
  
"Perhaps I could give it a shot by tomorrow… and it has to be late at night… like after ten o' clock, when everyone's asleep… But with whom?" Ron asked.  
  
The young wizard thought about this for a moment. It was too bad he couldn't use it to a play a joke on Fred and George, Draco Malfoy, the Dursleys, or even on Professor Snape, Mr. Filch, and Peeves. He couldn't use the powder on Harry. If he and Harry talked via Klat Powder and the Dursleys (especially Uncle Vernon) caught them in the act, Harry would definitely be in big trouble. He didn't want to try it on his older brothers, Bill, Charlie, or worst of all, Percy. They might ask their father about the powder. He couldn't experiment with the powder on any of his fellow boarders at Hogwarts. They would've been too busy, or in Neville's case, too scared to try.  
  
Ron realized that there was only one person left on his list of people to talk to - Hermione Granger. He and Hermione were very good friends, but they constantly argued on just about everything. The two hardly kept in touch over the summer holidays. On the last day of school, Hermione had been invited to visit Viktor Krum in Bulgaria for a few weeks. Ron assumed she had gone to visit the famous Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker.  
  
"She's probably not even here… but she does stay up late… might as well take my chances." Sighed Ron.  
  
The red-haired boy tucked the jar and envelope under his bed once more. He walked to his tiny bathroom and changed into hid Chudley Cannons pajamas.  
  
"Don't forget… Klat Powder… tomorrow… ten o' clock… Hermione…." He whispered, as he changed his clothes.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'd just like to remind the readers that I usually revise my fanfics, so don't forget to check the stories for updates. And I'm not just talking about chapter uploads. I haven't done much editing on this story and this hasn't been beta-read, so expect some revisions after a few days.  
  
The latter part of chapter 5 onwards had been already written weeks ago. But I do have an outline of what will happen in the beginning of chapter 5.  
  
I really don't have much to say since I haven't gotten any feedback. Sigh. It's just a matter of being optimistic of things.  
  
matea  
  
^_^ 


	5. Hermione, Interrupted

Title: It's been A Long Night  
  
By: matea  
  
Summary: Ron tries out a new way of communicating to other witches and wizards with the help of Hermione. They get into another one of their arguments, only this time, it's gone way too far....  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated publishing and/or distribution companies, and are used without permission. No profit is made from the distribution of this story.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 5: Hermione, Interrupted  
  
After reading a large number of Muggle comic books, Ron glanced at the alarm clock by his bedside. It was ten o' clock in the evening.  
  
"Just in time!" Ron thought. The red-haired boy got out of his bed and opened his bedroom door. He checked to see if everyone was asleep. As he looked down the staircase, all he could hear was the silence echoing all throughout the house. The coast was clear.  
  
Ron walked back inside the room and drew the envelope and jar from under his bed. He quickly skimmed through each document one last time.  
  
"Here goes…" said Ron.  
  
He opened the lid of the jar and plopped half a teaspoonful onto his hand. He felt the coarse, green crystals as he rubbed the powder against his large palm.  
  
Ron took a deep breath and said, "I wish to speak to Hermione Granger." He then threw the dust into the air.  
  
"She'd better be awake at this hour…" he thought.  
  
Hermione was lying on her bed, reading a large, thick book bound in red leather. The huge nestled on her fluffy pillow as she flipped through the first hundred pages.  
  
"Hmmm… very interesting." She smiled.  
  
Hermione had been reading all evening and she really enjoyed her brand-new book. She could've finished the eight inches of bound paper that very night!  
  
The bushy-haired girl heard a strange hissing sound while she read the book. She looked up to see where the sound came from.  
  
"What was that?" she asked.  
  
A green-colored mist appeared by her bedroom door. In a short time, the mist grew and grew -- into a large puff of smoke.  
  
Hermione kept staring at the smoke as she trembled in fear, anxiously waiting what was going to happen next.  
  
"What are you?… Er, who are you, and what are you doing here?" she asked the cloud of smoke.  
  
The thick, green mist began to cough.  
  
"Smoke… coughing? What is this?" she thought.  
  
The voice began to speak in an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." The smoke greeted.  
  
"Wait a minute… RON?!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Good guess, Hermione. How did you know it was me?" said Ron.  
  
"Everyone knows it's you just by your voice, Ron." She explained.  
  
"Then how come you were scared?" Ron questioned.  
  
"I wasn't scared!" defended Hermione.  
  
"Mmm-hmmm…" said Ron in teasing voice.  
  
Hermione quickly changed the subject and uttered, "WHY did you have to have to talk to me so late at night? Don't you know that's very, very rude…"  
  
"I'll explain to you everything… just say: 'I wish to speak to Ron Weasley'…" Ron interrupted.  
  
"What?" Hermione declared.  
  
"'I wish to speak to Ron Weasley'… Haven't you ever wondered why my face hasn't appeared yet?" he said.  
  
"Come to think of it, you still ARE a puff of smoke" she replied.  
  
"See? … To make my face appear, all you have to do is say 'I wish to speak to Ron Weasley'" he continued.  
  
"Fine… I wish to speak to Ron Weasley…." Hermione told the smoke.  
  
Soon enough, the cloud of green smoke formed a large ring. Inside was a green, freckle-faced, large-nosed Ron Weasley.  
  
"Finally… can you see me, Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Mmmhmmm…" she nodded.  
  
"Good… Now… Where was I? … Oh yes, I was supposed to explain to you all of this." He went on.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
You people might be wondering why this chapter is so short. The truth, I made this chapter short on purpose. However, the next few ones will be longer as the two talk to each other through Klat Powder.  
  
I know that some of you readers think that there's too much mystery going on in here and you just want the story to get it over with. Just email me your feedback, comments, suggestions, and ideas at carla_lr35@yahoo.com, or submit a review (just check the left button at the bottom of this page). Thanks anyway.  
  
matea  
  
^_^ 


End file.
